Charizard chronicles
by ContestCharizardFTW
Summary: In this world charizards rule. they can do things not normally they would like play intruments. welcome to charizard meets rockband.


Charizard's Rock Band

Plot: Charizard Karaoke

Characters: (if u want a pic of them look on my profile)

Zero: Zero is the loner sorta emo tough guy. He prefers being by himself and can easily start fights with his smart mouth. Hes a greyish color with blue grey tiger stripes and a black stripe under his eyes.

Kizumi: The comedy relief guy easy going and a prankster he easily angers people with his child like nature. Hes a nice Caribbean blue with national blue colored stripes.

Sether or Seth: he is seemingly cold hearted at first glance when really hes a sociable heroic good hearted gentle beast. Hes a orange classical Charizard color.

Charizard: me basically xp im the only normal colored Charizard besides Sether.

Notes: I do not want criticism k? I don't want it so giving it to me is a waste of typing. I do appreciate comments though if theres anything specific you'd like to see happen let me know.

**( )- these represent a character doing a action like this (Charizard was asleep)**

**when a character talks this is how it'll look**

**Zero: Kizumi your a idiot**

**Kizumi: NO THIS IS MAH POT PIIE! DX**

**(don't like it? Suck it up -_-)**

My POV(im charizard XD I kept my name)

Me and my pals Sether, Zero, and Kizumi saw this flyer for a band contest. So we all got together, learned how to play instruments, and even sing. We've been practicing for weeks now for this musical tournament its sorta a big deal since our rival Band and posse were entering. BTW We named our band Primal just for your future reference. Where'd the name come from? Well we were all in a store looking at used video games when we saw a used one for 7.99$ called primal and thats where the idea came from XD.

Zero: …...

Kizumi: (while tuning his guitar) so what songs should we use tonight?

Me: Well logically we should use some stuff from the 80s considering most of the people coming tonight are from that time period.

Kizumi: Nah but we need some..you know new stuff too..maybe a little tech-no going you know like maybe we could sing ...

Zero: Don't even say it _

Kizumi: e3e

Zero: _e

Me: o~o(chuckles)

Kizumi: LADY GAGA e3e

(Sether walks in right when he says it...thinks for a moment shakes his head and walks away with ought saying a word)

Zero: GRRR I HATE HER! DX

Kizumi: OH NOES WE SCARED SETH!SETH COME BACK ITS SAFE DX

(Sether comes in and sits down)

Seth: Well you all will not guess who I ran into on my way here.

Zero: let me guess...nah too tired (lays magazine on his head and goes to sleep ignoring everyones but his existence)

Seth: -_-!...

Me: who was it Seth?

Seth: It was that baka Rainsford and his band the Tor'ge's -_-

(character entry

Rainsford: Very large British accented Charizard his coloring is the classic charizard coloring but with silver tiger stripes. Note everyone in his band has silver tiger stripes Tor'ge means tiger or silver striped in Japanese)

Kizumi: Well did u say hi to em or maybe said a insult or maybe did a prank call .;;

Seth: Kizumi last time we tried a prank call it didn't turn out well don't u remember this happened only 3 DAYS AGO! -_-

Kizumi: OK EVERYONE SHUT UP ITS FLASHBACK TIME(dramatic flash and we go back to 3 days ago)

Zero: A prank call would be kinda funny but don't mess it up or else ill mess up your face Kizu kun.

Kizumi:(chuckles while dialing Rainsfords number)...(phone rings)...ring...ring...

Rainsford: (on the phone) Hello Rainsfords residence..how can I help u..

Kizumi: (in a failure of a English accent while Zero watches him run to his house and sit outside Rains ford's window) Hello good sir is your refrigerator running e3e...

Zero:(facepalm)

Rainsford: about that let me check...(grabs Hizumi the the window and lifts him to his level) _ Well now...Did u come to admit defeat loser? Or did u come so I could pound ya( he said with a glare slamming his fist threw his window)

Kizumi:(is like half his height and body weight) nuuuu T~T

Rainsford:(smirks and zero listens as he hears things getting slammed broken and destroyed as Rainsford torments Kizumi)

Zero:..i wonder if...(looks inside) nah...(walks back to his house)

2 Hours later...

(Kizumi walks in the door bruised up and covered in scratches _)

Zero: did u have fun with your prank moron?(he said adjusting the microphone)

End Flashback

Kizumi: (is so tried he falls asleep instantly on the floor from playing call of duty 6 hours straight) _

Zero: wake up u moron the tournament starts in a hour it takes a hour to get there!(Grabs a yaoi paddle and breaks it over his head) *

Kizumi:(jumps and knocks zero in the mouth) IM AWA- OWW ZERO YOUR FACE IS IN THE WAY AGAIN DX

Me and Seth: cmon you two WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW(opens wings and flys off)

Zero: (knocks Kizumi out and drags him there)

Kizumi: _


End file.
